Not a Father's Day
Recap In the bar, Barney announces that he isn't impressed with the girls there, not seeing anyone attractive. Ted points out a group of women in the corner who they agree is hot, but Barney states they are simply experiencing 'the Cheerleader Effect' (aka the Bridesmaid Paradox, Sorority Girl Syndrome, and for a brief window in the mid-90s, the Spice Girls Conspiracy): as a group, they look hot, but seen individually, each one has a flaw. As he concludes this observation, Barney receives a call, in which he is told he is going to be a dad. He soon freaks out, saying no-one in their right mind would want kids. Marshall and Lily, have been noticing babies everywhere, and decide to have a discussion about having children. Lily tries to point out possible problems, but Marshall is too caught up in how cute babies are. They decide to have a baby, but are soon interrupted by Robin, who is living with them while she looks for a job and apartment. They ask her to stay at Ted's while they have a romantic evening, and she reluctantly agrees. Barney meanwhile, is praying to God for help when he receives news that the girl is not actually pregnant. He is so happy he dances down the street to Marshall's office, where he announces he is going to create a holiday for people like him, called 'Not a Father's Day'. Marshall is told by his boss that he needs to be at a conference that night, and so can't spend the night with Lily. After telling her about this, Lily begins to think seriously about having kids, and starts to panic. She asks Ted and Robin over to her apartment to help her decide, with Ted supporting the idea to have a baby, and Robin opposing the idea. Lily says that Marshall is only focusing on the positive, while she has had time to see the problems they might have after speaking with other new parents. Robin says Ted is already a dad, as he often lectures the rest of the group and tells bad jokes. Ted replies that Robin is just afraid of babies, and is seen not wanting to hold them and letting them sniff her like a dog, As well as being scared by a talking baby commercial. Lily, meanwhile, is drinking more and more wine, and is quickly getting drunk. Barney, meanwhile, has been producing some Not a Father's Day merchandise, including t-shirts, mugs and cards. He tells Marshall the idea is a hit, and that he already has a large following. After seeing their neighbor's baby's sock, Lily decides to have a baby, and runs out while Ted and Robin are arguing. As Marshall prepares for his conference, he finds a drunk Lily in his office, ready to make a baby. She quickly causes trouble, ransacking Marshall's files, throwing up in his trash bin, and generally acting like a baby herself. While trying to find Lily, Ted and Robin continue to argue over kids, with Robin pointing out all the problems they cause, while Lily illustrates them. They go to the bar, and encounter Barney's group, proudly celebrating the fact they don't have kids. When Robin goes to look for Lily in the bathroom, Ted answers her phone, and Marshall tells him he has Lily. While putting her phone back, Ted finds the baby's sock in Robin's bag. While she denies it at first, Robin eventually admits that she took the sock, saying she's confused at the moment, having no place to live. Ted invites her to move in with him while she looks for a place, and she accepts, while Future Ted announces that's how Robin moved in with him. Lily continues to cause problems for Marshall as he makes his presentation, by dancing around and stripping in the background. Afterwards, Marshall puts her in a cab to get her to fall asleep, before taking her home. At the bar, Barney tells Ted and Robin how proud he is of the holiday he created, but Ted tells him it's a day for losers. Barney disagrees saying his group is great, but Ted reveals it's just the cheerleader effect, and individually, the guys are all geeks and weirdos, and therefore aren't childless by choice. They leave Barney in the bar with this revelation, where he finds the sock, and sees how cute it is. The next morning, Lily tells Marshall she sees now that he is ready for a baby, as he took care of her so well. Marshall says he isn't ready to balance work and children, and suggests they decide to wait a bit longer. As the episode ends, Barney is seen at the karaoke bar, singing Cat's in the Cradle through tears whilst holding the sock. Continuity *Robin's love of guns, which has been brought up previously in , , and , is referenced again when she mentions shooting beer cans on the roof of Marshall and Lily's apartment building. **Robin alludes to keeping a gun in her purse in , and here, when Ted tells her he "saw something" in her purse, she responds that she has "a permit for that". *Ted accuses Robin of being afraid of babies, her dislike of children having been previously mentioned in . *In , Future Ted mentions that Robin would be living with him by his 31st birthday. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Robin brings up Marshall having a large head in order convince Lily not to have kids, and in , Marshall's father is seen mocking him for it as part of the torturous basketball training regimen he put him through when he was younger. *Barney having pregnancy scares is referenced again in , , and . He eventually does get a one-night stand pregnant, and keeps the baby, as seen in . *When Lily shows up drunk at Marshall's office, she says, "Marshall Eriksen, put a baby in my belly." She says this again (sober) in . Gallery R9k46w.gif Tumblr l0qe0krcHt1qze70ro1 500.jpg Tumblr lmcz78Tchx1ql364eo1 500.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-04x07.jpg Not a fathers day.png WordPlay.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Allusions and Outside References *In a flashback with Robin running away to Ted's room and Marshall coming in, Marshall mentions "talking baby commercial" as what Robin was scared. has a commercial with a talking baby in it. *When Ted and Robin are arguing in MacLaren's about babies, Ted tells Robin: "Maybe you could ask the wizard to give you a heart", a reference to . Music * - (Sung by Barney at a karaoke bar) Other Notes *The episode was originally titled "Jeremy's Sock".http://www.spoilertv.com/2008/10/how-i-met-your-mother-episode-407.html *Notafathersday.com Barney creates this website as part of a new holiday for single, childless men. Guests *Michael Hagiwara - Mr. Li *Michael Antosy - Recruit *Elena K. Smith - Ted's Cousin * - Nolan *Daniele Watts - Lori *Lindsey Stoddart - Charlotte *Michael McCafferty - Cabbie Reception * gave the episode 8.5 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/929/929005p1.html * gave the episode a B+ rating. http://www.avclub.com/articles/not-a-fathers-day,13343/ * gave the episode B-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/not_a_fathers_day_1.php * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8 out of 10 stars. "Do babies really have a self-destruct button?" References See also *The Cheerleader Effect External links * * * *notafathersday.com an official tie-in site es:No es el día del padre Category:Episodes Category:Season 4